


Crashing a Live Show

by cornerandchair



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Jonny d'Ville, the closest thing to a captain the Aurora has, finds a slip of paper with a time, place, and date on it.So a few of The Mechanisms decide to take the invitation not really meant for them and show up at a bar where a different band of destruction just so happens to be playing.





	Crashing a Live Show

Jonny D’Ville paused in his merriment to look at a strange scrap of paper. There was nothing particularly interesting about it--just a paper with only a date, time, and place on it--yet something about it peaked his interest. He scratched his chin, accidentally smudging blood there.

“What’ve you got there, Jonny?” Ashes holstered their gun and leaned over his shoulder for a peek at the paper.

“I’m not sure. But it _looks_ like an invitation.” He glanced up at Ashes. “Feel like crashing a party?”

Later, at the date, time, and place mentioned on the strange scrap of paper, it appeared that Jonny’s instincts had not let him down. The place didn’t look like much, being a little hole-in-the-ground that had the guts to call itself a bar, but it had decent drink and a stage for passing musicians.

It was, in fact, the passing musicians currently setting up on the stage that made this place worth it. The group didn’t look like much, a couple of blokes in ill-fitting suits, but there was just something about them that peaked Jonny’s interest in the same way the paper had.

Call it something like kinship, but Jonny felt almost at home watching these musicians get out their instruments. While the musicians themselves didn’t seem entirely normal (and really, who was Jonny to judge) their instruments were actually quite well kept.

“What are you thinking?” Ashes asked, sipping one of the aforementioned decent drinks.

He pursed his lips. “Let’s hear their set first.”

Brian shifted, “I’ve got a bad feeling.”

“Shut up, Brian, they’re about to start.”

The person Jonny figured for the lead singer stepped up to the microphone.

“Thanks for coming.” He’s surprisingly soft spoken as he tuned his guitar. “We’ll just play a few songs and get out of your way.”

Next thing Jonny knew, besides a pounding beat in his head, a woman was attempting to spear him with her stiletto heel. He retaliated by drawing his gun on her. One two three--one for her stomach, heart, and head all in time with the music

Continuing to move to the rhythm of the commanding beat he yanked the stiletto out of his chest and turned, slamming it into the back of Ashes’ hand.

They chugged the rest of their drink and then turned on Jonny. “Bastard!” They drew their own gun, and shot a skinny ginger shite coming at them from behind the bar before shooting Jonny’s knees.

Jonny laughed maniacally as he turned his gun on a crowd of people uselessly clawing at each other and fired into it. He lost track of Ashes shortly after that, disarming a person coming at him with a teeny little pocket knife. He broke the fucker's hand and showed him exactly where to stick it. The knife, that is, for maximum violence.

Brian’s arm wrapped around his throat. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Fuck that!” he kicked an oncoming woman in the jaw as she went to tear into a man with her bare teeth. “The fun is just getting started!”

“You’re being controlled!” Brian shouted in his ear. “It’s the music this band is playing.”

“May be, but it feels _fucking great!_ ” Jonny twisted and whacked Brian’s morality switch, putting his crewmate from ‘means justify the ends’ to ‘ends justify the means’. “The means are murder, and the _ends_ are _murder!_ There’s no downside.”

For a single moment, Jonny thought he might've actually heard Brian’s Mechanisms turning before he nodded and snapped Jonny’s neck in one smooth motion.

“Sonovabitch!” He shouted up at Brian as his body fell to its knees.

The rest of the show passed in a beautiful bloodbath, with only the band and the Mechanisms standing at the end, even if Jonny, Ashes, and Brian were still attempting to tear each other to shreds.

The lead of the band watched Jonny and Ashes trade attempts to gouge out each others’ eyes as the music came to a stop. As the frenzy of the beat slowly cleared from Jonny and Ashes’s minds they stepped away from each other and searched through the piles of gore for their guns. Ashes muttered something about how much of a bitch it would be to clean their gun off.

“Did you enjoy the show?” the lead of the band asked.

Jonny laughed, “enjoy it? I loved it! What’s your name?”

“They call us Grifter’s Bone.”

“We’re The Mechanisms, I’m Jonny D’Ville, the captain--”

“--first mate.”

He rolled his eyes and gestured to Brian, “This piece of brass is DrumBot Brian, our pilot, and this over here--” he pointed to Ashes, who was picking little bits of bone from their gun, “--is our quartermaster, Ashes O’Reilly.”

“A pleasure.” the group Grifter’s Bone all gave a single curt nod as they packed their instruments up.

“How about we network a bit, eh? Your music is pretty good, but I bet you could get a larger crowd if you had a band like ours as your opener.”

The lead shook their head. “No, we aren’t interested in bigger crowds…” They trailed off, then held a hand out to Jonny, “but we will keep your offer in mind. You’ll know when we want to see you again.” Their face pulled into an unnatural smile.

Without missing a beat Jonny took their hand, “great. We’ll keep an eye out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jonny d'Ville would love Grifter's Bone, yeah?  
> yeah.


End file.
